Ask us
by Nightmarelover13
Summary: Ask question to the whole crew from grojband
1. Chapter 1

Nightmarelover13: was up peps I paid a lot of money to come to Peaceville and spend Hours to find these guys say hello to Corey,Laney ,Kin ,Kon, Trina,Mina, Carrie,Lenny,Kim,Konnie,and Nick I had to give 20 dollars to the Newmans to stay in the same room with Grojband so I spend like 100 dollars in total

Carrie: why are we here

Nightmarelover13:ok peps of fan fiction kingdom you can ask questions to anyone I just name ether it's grojband or the Newman or maybe Mina, nick or evil Trina

Trina: HEY!

Nightmarelover13: sorry Trina m*mumbles* I'm not sorry

No adult question ask away

Peace! \(^_^)/


	2. Chapter 2

COREY: hey there people

Today we have some question so lane may you please read?

Laney: sure core for you,

Lenny what would you do if you had a potion to make anyone love you? (not

like crazy follow you around all day love).

Lenny:umm no one *mumbles* Carrie

Laney: did you just said Carri-

*Lenny covers Laney*

Corey: ok that's was weird on to the next question ugh this one for the Newmans Carrie read it

Carrie: Newmans I know you aren't mean! *says quickly that people could barely hear*

Mostly towards Carrie because I'm writing a fanfic I need to know these

things, she goes a bit emo but whatever it was Corey's fault *takes a deep

breath* ANYWAYS! So can you tell us what fun things you guys do around town?

Or one of your hobbies?

And grojband Well...you guys...just stay awesome

Lenny: well I'm usually in the park bench which is my favorite place to sit

Carrie: I'm always with my best girl friend Lenny

Lenny: I'm a dude You mean guy friend

Carrie: no your a girl

Lenny:Im a dude

Kon: anyway we are usually at belches

Kin: or practicing

Corey: *whisper to laney*and trying to ruin grojband

Kon: who think the Newmans don't do anything to us they're crazy (no offense)

Kin: ok on with the next question

Umm this question is awkward here laney maybe you should just read it

*pass paper*

Laney: laney, have you gotten your period yet, because sometimes it seems like you do.

*everyone turn to see laney*

Laney: WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT GOSH

Corey: I think that means yes

Laney: I DIDN'T SAY YES

Corey:aww there there lanes want a hug

*hugs laney*

Laney: ehhhh

Carrie: looks like lamey is clam down from Pms oh this one for nick read it nick

Nick: Nick Mallory Who do you think is better Mina or the devi- I mean Trina? Nick mallory i think the one and beautiful-

Trina: aww thanks nick

Nick: No Nick Mallory thinks Mina is better

Trina: WHAT

Mina: umm sorry Trina

*nightmarelover13 gets a pan and hit Trina*

Nightmarelover13: she's was getting mad and annoying someone has to do something

Corey: you should of been my big sister

Laney: next question is for me

Hey Laney, I heard Carrie secretly likes Corey and is going to try to steal

him from you. What are your thoughts on that?

*everyone turns there head and states at Carrie

Carrie: that's- ssuch - aa liiee

Corey: see I knew it you can stand my looks

Carrie:-blush-

Laney: WHAT

*laney runs to Carrie pin her to the ground and start punching her face,Corey grabs laney and hug her*

Corey: it's ok lanes I'll never go out with her

*hugs laney more*

Laney:ehhhhhhhhh

Corey:next question is for me

Yo Corey what's ur greatest fear?

(laney lean closer )

Corey: well my greatest fear is if umm Laney gets a boyfriend

Kon: aww Corey likes laney

Corey: -blush- I don't like laney It's my greatest fear because umm because laney wouldn't have time for me No I mean she wouldn't have time for the band

Laney: -blush-

Kin: next question is for laney

Laney: laney why do u always spectate when the guys play ping pong?

Well because they take freaking forever to lose and when it's my turn they are tired

Kin how do you come up with the contraptions Grojband uses to get gigs?Kin: I dont know I just do I guess is from all those science cartoons

:Kon how is your brother older than you? That sort of freaks me out. Kon:Well kin was suppose to be born but since we were attach in the womb I wasn't ready to come out until 1 month so that's how he's older than me

Trina when are you gonna stop going diary mode? Lenny:umm she's still knock out

Mina how did you lose that bet to Trina to be her slave for life?

Mina: Trina cheated but a bet is a bet

Nick are you ever gonna stop being third person?

Nick:Nick Mallory doesn't know but maybe

Carrie are you gonna stop getting fat? Carrie:What the hell I'm not getting fat

Lenny are you gonna wet the bed?

Lenny: what noo

Kim are you Konnie's sister?

Kim&konnie: yes

Konnie are you gonna go out with Kon?

Konnie: -blush-

Kon: -blush-

Konnie: fine yes

Corey: what your with a Newman

Kon: she's actually nice please don't be mad ( puppy face)

Corey: you had to do you puppy face aww I can't be mad at that face fine I'm not mad

Carrie: I thought you hate him

Konnie: says the one who likes Corey

Carrie: ughhhhhh shut up -_-

Laney: I want to kill you

Corey:it's ok laney

*corey carry laney bride Way and kiss forehead*

Laney:ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Corey: well that's it folks peace


	3. Chapter 3

Corey: hey there folk-

Nightmarelover13: Ahhh kon kin help hold the garage door

*BOOM*BOOM*

Corey: what's outside

Nightmare13: something I can't hold the garage door

*garage door rips open*

(A/N:ok someone wanted to be in this the person didn't say what name or gender so I put a girl and her name is amber)

Amber: OMG LIKE TOTES IM YOUR NUMBER 1 FAN I HAVE YOUR POSTER AND EVERTHING IM 100% grojband fan and 0% Pooman fan

Newmans: Hey it's the Newmans

Amber: I don't care

So where was I?

Oh yeah Konnie I think you need to go to the gym with Carrie so you two don't

get cancer.

Konnie&carrie: wtf -_-

Grojband:OHHHHHH! (High fives all members of Grojband)

Amber:Yeah, last ,

COREY! LANEY HAS A CRUSH ON YOU!

Err... I mean Laney needs to talk to you in a closet.

Corey: she does :) um I mean haha nice joke so lanes you want to talk to me in the closet

Laneys: now I know why nightmarelover13 try to keep her out

Corey: so are you going to talk to me in the closet?

Laney:-_-

Corey:lanes

Amber:Forgot one last question.

So Corey, what would happen if you wrote your first song

Corey:well actually I wrote half of a song but I think sucks I never sang it to a audience

Amber: OMG PLEASE PLEASE CORE SING IT

Laney: don't call him core only I call him core

Amber: sorry laney PLEASE PLEASE COREY SING IT

Corey: find since your my number one fan

Amber: EEEEKKKK

Corey: lanes pass my guitar and mic

*pass guitar and mic*

Nether give up Grojband and the Poomans!

Corey:I always knew that love would come find me someday

but never did I know that it would be you who was headed my way

you caught me off guard and took me by surprise

but you simply captivated me, the same way you do when I look into your eyes

It's true that every good and perfect gift is from above

you were presented to me as a beautifully packaged gift full of humor, talent, intelligence, beauty and love

"it isn't finding the perfect person but learning to see an imperfect person perfectly"

we all have our flaws but when I view you through my eyes, perfection is all I see

From when you laugh to when you're upset, I still love the little things you do

especially hearing you laugh and seeing your nose wrinkle the same way mine does too

I know as long as we're on this journey together, there's nothing that we can do...

Amber: EEEEKKKKK COREY THAT WAS AWESOME EEKK

Carrie: thanks for our new song Wahahah

*carrie writes lyircs down on paper*

Amber: OH HELL NOO

*Amber tans toward Carrie and tackle her and grab paper and gave it to Corey *

Corey: hey nightmarelover13 where did you find this girl

Nightmarelover13: ugh she's my sister(A/N: to the person that wanted to be here you are now my lil sis is that cool with you)

Corey: cool amber come sit next kon you can hang with us

Amber: EEEEKKKK THANKS BIG SIS FOR DOING THIS THING

Nightmarelover13: yeah yeah and Corey sorry for the broken garage door heres 200 bucks to fix it

Corey: it's ok now next question

Corey you know your touring Laney from allways doing that stuff right? - sighs

- Oh what ever. Here's my questions!

Lenny & Laney Do you guys get annoyed after a while of being called the

opposite gender? And don't worry i get called a diff gender as well so your

not the only ones.

Lenny&laney: YES! And those people who say the opposite gender of you are stupid poopie head

Everyone Who you got a crush on? Just to tell the readers that didn't read

this right. Oh and also i will hurt you if you don't answer .

Kin: umm *whisper to the cam* kim shh don't tell Corey

Corey: Kin you know I can hear you

Kon: l with Konnie sorry corey

Corey: it's ok Kon just don't spills secrets

Kim: this guy with glasses and have a twin brother (hint hint)

Everyone: ?_? Confuse look

Kim: Kin

Everyone: ohhh

Carrie: I won't tell no one

Kim: but it says Musical Skater will hurt you if you don't

Carrie: yeah right like it would happen

*comes out Behind carrie

Musical Skater: yup that's right

DADADADA!

Carrie: ahhhh! Fine it's Corey just stop hurting me

Corey: see she can't stop liking my looks haha

Laney:-_- :(

Corey: lanes are you ok

Laney: *whisper to Musical Skater*

Hurt her more

Musical Skater: you got it

*Musical Skater drags carrie to the a dark closet*

Carrie: ouch ouch ahhhhh

Kon: hey Laney who do you like you didn't answers

Laney: umm hey Lenny who do you like

Lenny: really Laney really -_-

Fine I like carrie what about you laney

Laney: umm Corey who do you like

Corey: umm a girl name umm lanely from 1st grade you lanes who you like

Laney: some guy name coret

Corey: Coret? Oh :(

Laney: ok next question

Nightmarelover13: you have another visitor guys

AssassinMaster22:Yo what up Grojband? And the Shoemans? Oh srry I mean

Teomans. Furmans?

Oh srry it was the Poomans, I think.

Kim: It's the Newmans

AssassinMaster22: what ever anyway

So Corey, your walking down a road with Laney when suddenly, Lenny comes from

hell. He punches Laney, and what would you do, pin him to the ground or suplex

him?

Lenny: hey I will never hurt Laney

Corey: hmm I think pin him in the ground but if that actually happen I would of kill Lenny

AssassinMaster22:And Carrie I think you need to lay of the broccoli and start going to the gym

to not become fat.

Laney: carrie is not with us right she is getting hurt I mean she talking to musical skater

AssassinMaster22:And Lenny, how come your face always looks like grated parmesan?

(Fist bumps Corey secretly)

Well bye guys

Corey: peace AssassinMaster22 your awesome

Corey can you and laney play ping pong with each other right now?

Laney: yeah can we

Corey: nah to tired

Laney: you are always to freaking tired

Corey: shh lanes shh

*hugs Laney*

Laney: ehhh

Corey why does the logo on your band look like Duncan's skull shirt from Total

Drama,

Corey: well I like skulls and I thought Duncan's shirt is cool so I ask lanes to draw it and now it's our logo

Maddie:Grojband and newmans. How about some truth or dare.

Lenny you first. Truth or dare.

Lenny: dare

Dare- kiss the prettiest girl ( including Laney) on the lips for 20 seconds

Corey: he should kiss himself cause he's a pretty girl haha

Lenny: thanks for the idea

*lenny grabs mirror and kiss his own lips *

Lenny: also I'm a DUDE

Corey: yeah sure someone is PMSING

Lenny: -_- hey where's carrie

Carrie: I'm right here

*carrie all buries up and cuts*

*mina walks in with nick*

Mina: carrie what happen to you

Carrie: Do you see birds (faints)

Corey: well while we call 9-1-1 good bye folks

Nightmarelover13: great Laney now i will I have to pay the hospital bill

Laney: that what she get only I get to like corey

Corey: what did you just said

Laney: Nothing now close the garage door

Corey:it's broken so we still can talk

*laney grabs duct tape,tape garge door close *

Corey: how will we open it now

Laney: the garge door is close stop talking


	4. AUTHOR NOTES

AUTHOR NOTES

Ok peps some people been asking me if I can put them in one of my chapter I'm cool with that so just put your name, gender, grojband or Newman fan, and then I will put in one of my chapters

(A/N: AssassinMaster22 to tell no your not amber someone PM me that they wanted to be in the story)


	5. Chapter 5

Corey: see lanes we can't open the garage door now

Laney: umm I'm sorry core

Kin: nightmarelover13 why don't you ask your sister amber to break it again

Nightmarelover13: she's only did that because she was excited to see grojband and now she here she's calm

Kon: so how will we get to answers the question to those folks out there

Lenny: I can bring my dad tools-

(Garage door open )

Mina: hey guys what's up with the duct tape in the garge door

Corey: well amber broke it and then Laney duct tape it but we couldn't open it how did you open it?

Mina: I just pull it up

(Corey slaps face)

Laney: anyway let's read the questions

I am so sorry for my friends actions! XD (Musical Skater) She will beat you up

by any means! She kicked a tiger to Asia! XD

Don't worry I'll pay! *gives them enough money for the bill (or pay back

depending if you payed already) and gives Carrie a lollipop* Anywho thanks for

answering!

Wait...girl...Amber...mah name Blaze Amber Brewer da f dude? Lol jk! XD She

has an awesome name! XD On with the questions then!

Everyone: What do you guys enjoy reading? (Novels)

Kon,Kin,Corey: reading hahaha

Laney: you see my friends do not read but I read I enjoy reading the hunger games

Lenny:you like the hunger games too

Carrie: whatever I enjoy reading

Wayside story's

Kim:science book

Konnie: cook book it has food in it

Again I'm sorry for my friends actions! XD (not sorry that was pretty

funny! XD)

Everyone expect Carrie: yeah it was kinda funny

Everyone: What little comics do you enjoy? (Or manga)

Corey: anything really

Kon&kin: rage comic

Konnie&kim: us too

Carrie: hate comics

Laney: I don't really read comics or manga

Lenny: I agree with Carrie

Carrie:next question

Musical skater: hey Carrie

Carrie: ahh don't hurt me (hides behind Lenny

Musical skater: i wont hurt you k just wanted to say Thank you! I always waited to do that! - wahahaha - Now new

questions!

Lenny Dude...now i get why people call you a girl -_-.. i think you kinda deserve it sorry man.

Lenny: hey shut up I didn't want to kiss Carrie yet

Carrie: wait what?

Lenny: nothing

Laney Good job with the duct tap :P

Laney: thanks I had to kept Corey from question me

NewMans why do you guy and gals hate grojband so much? I mean they're actually pretty cool.

Newmans: because they suck

grojband: heg aleast we are not jerks to puppies and throwing them into lakes

corey: and yes carrie i saw you throw puppies in lakes

musical skater: you threw puppies in lakes meanie,oh and also if i went to far with the beating she deserved it and i had

permission.

Laney: yes you did

Nightmarelover13: it was alright with me best way to spend money

Laney: (whisper to musical skater)

Can I have your number so I can call you when I need you to beat up Carrie

Musical skater: you won't need that I will just know we to come

(Fade away from the dark)

Kon: that was scary but cool

Kim: next question oh this from Konnie and my mom

Konnie sweat heart why do you hate grojband if you with kon and Kim ask Kin to be your boyfriend you're are both nerds it was meant to be

Konnie&kim: MOM!

Kim: I knew it I shouldn't show the Internet to my mom

Konnie: or show what website we were going be on

Laney: hey where's Corey

Kin:he's in the kitchen

Laney: why is he in the kitchen

(Lights turn off )

Laney: whats going on

Corey: HAPPY BIRTHDAY LANES

(Corey turns lights on to see with chocolate cake)

Laney: for me but my birthday is tomorrow

Corey: well it's past 12 so tomorrow is today already

Laney: aww core and its a CHOCOLATE cake

Kin&kon: happy birthday dude

Laney: thanks and I'm not a dude

Kim&konnie: happy b-day Laney

Lenny: happy 14th birthday may your wishes come true( give present)

Laney: aww thanks lenny(hugs Lenny)

Lenny: but I still hate you

Laney: me to

Carrie: happy birthday lamey

Laney: whatever I'll just make musical skater come back to hurt you more

Carrie: NO NO IM SORRY

Corey: Laney came over here I have a present for you

(Laney walks over Corey)

Laney: what is it

Corey: close you eyes

Laney: ok (close eyes)

( Corey kiss Laney cheeks)

Laney: EHHHHHHHHHHH

(Laney faints)

Kin: maybe you shouldn't have kiss her cheek

Corey: *shrugs* she's look happy

Amber: what-happen

Kon: Corey kiss Laney cheeks

Amber: awww that's cute Corey next time kiss her lips

Corey: what! Mhhh maybe

Nightmarelover13: well whiling Corey try to wake Laney up we will see you soon

*grabs duct tape and tape garage door again *

Nightmarelover13: we really need to fix this door


	6. Chapter 6

Guy that fix garage door: there I fix it and how did this broke

Nightmarelover13:err my sister broke it because she wanted to see grojband

Guy the fix garage door: oh snap she's strong this will cause aleast 300 dollars but since its grojband garages its a 100 bucks

Nightmarelover13:(gave 100 dollars)

Kin: is Laney finally awake

Corey: yup

Laney: what happen

Corey: I gave you a kiss for your present

Laney: oh yeah eehhhhehh

Carrie: ok whatever

Lenny: your just jealous Corey kiss Laney cheeks and not yours

Carrie: no -blush- let's start the question oh we have a visitor

leola:hi Meh name is Leola, I'm girl, and a grojband fan. *pulls out chocolate*

Laney: CHOCOLATE wait what happen to mi chocolate cake

Corey: umm yeah I eat it sorry lanes

Leola: here Laney chocolate *gives chocolate*

Laney:*stuff face with chocolate *

Leola: anyway grojband I'm your fan I also hate the poomans

Newman: it's the Newmans

Leola: Newman poomans same thing

Leola:Why did you faint? Were you seriously that happy?

(LOL)

Laney: (whisper) yesssssss ehhhhhhh

Leola:Corey Will you try to kiss Laney on the lips anytime soon ;)

Corey: *shrugs* maybe

Laney: EHHHH my cheek

Leola: has she been like this since Corey kiss her cheek

Kin: yup

Leola: oh before I leave Carrie NANANANANA COREY DIDN'T KISS YOUR CHEEK NANANA HE KISS LANEYS CHEEKS AND NOT YOURS

Carrie: SHUT UP

Leola: well anyway bye guys

Grojband: come back whenever

Newman: stay away forever

Corey: haha she's cool

Kon: hey guys me and Konnie are going to out to get want anything

From bleaches

Corey: PIZZA

Kin: with extra CHEESE

Laney:and a CHOCOLATE SHAKE

Kon: ok

Konnie: bye guys

Kim,Lenny: bye Konnie

Carrie: I still can't believe you're with a grojband member

Konnie: your just jelly that Corey doesn't ask you

Carrie: that's not tru- it's doesn't make sense- WHATEVER shut up

( kon and Konnie leaves)

Kim: so Corey ? What you like about him

Carrie: UGH he's good looking so what

Laney: :(

Corey: let's just go on the next question

Laney I dare you to become Lenny's girlfriend for a month if you

don't I'LL KILL YOU!

Laney: I don't take commands my dad is a cop and I have musical skater on my side she will bleep you up if you try to kill me

Blaze walks in the garage

Everyone: Blaze

Blaze: Hey Carrie!

Carrie: What.

Blaze: There's something on the Internet!

Grojband and the Newmans go on the Groj Laptop and look on YouTube.

Corey: It says 'Is Carrie Beff fat?'

Blaze: WHOAAAAA!

Carrie: That's it!

Carrie gets up and tries to tackle Blaze, but he sidesteps and her face hits

the ground.

Kin: Nice one Blaze!

Blaze: Yeah, but she is getting fat.

Laney: He's right.

Blaze: Oh and Laney Corey asked me to give this to you.

Blaze goes outside and shows Laney a chocolate hot tub.

Laney: ... AHHHHHH!

Laney jumps in the hot tub.

Laney: Thanks Blaze!

Blaze: Don't thank me, it was Corey's idea!

Blaze winks at Corey.

Corey: thanks blaze, your awesome

(Blaze walks out the garage)

Laney: thanks core your the best

Corey: anything for my best friend

Mrs Riffin: and wife

Corey: mom I told you we were little

Laney: wait is she talking about that time we went pretend-

Corey: yup

Mrs Riffin: I still have the video Corey's friends do you want to watch the video

Lenny: haha I would like to see that

Carrie: I want to make fun of that

Kin&Kim: let's watch it

Corey&laney: NOO

(Mrs Riffin takes Cam and plug it to the tv)

* video starts*

Little Mina: Corey Riffin do you take Laney Penn as your wife

Little Corey: I do

Little Mina:do you Laney penn take Corey Riffin as you husband

Little Laney: I do

Little Mina: you may kiss the bride

( Corey and Laney peck kiss)

Little Corey: YAH ME AND LANEY ARE MARRY

Young Mrs Riffin: Corey why did marry Laney

Little Corey: I marry Laney because she is my best friend very pretty and is really awesome and I will love Laney forever and ever til I die old

Young Mrs Riffin: haha cute and you laney why did you marry Corey

Little Laney: I marry Cowey because I really like cowey he's my best friend he is so so cute and he was nice to me when everyone was mean to me I love cowey

Young Mrs Riffin: aww you too are so cute

Little Trina: MOM I want to marry Nick Mallory

Young Mrs Riffin: sure sweetie if he wants to

Little Nick: Nick Mallory wants to marry Mina Beff

Little Mina: you do

Little Trina: WHAT NOOOOO NOOO ( tantrum) *sob* NICK IS *sob* MINE

Young Mrs Riffin: there there TRINA it's just pretend like your brother and Laney they are playing pretend marry

Little Corey: no mommy me and Laney are marry really

Young Mrs Riffin: ok Corey haha

Little Corey: I love you Laney

Little Laney: I love you too cowey

(Corey Kiss Laney cheeck)

Little laney:Ehhhhh

*end of Video*

Corey: mom why

Mrs Riffin: sorry Corey (walks out the garage )

Laney: amber are you crying

Amber: it's just *sob* I love *sob* weddings

Laney: you know we were just pretending right

Corey:were we lanes were we just pretend to be marry(put arms around Laney)

Laney: EHHH-er I mean yes don't you remember

Lenny: hahahaha so this mean you are Laney Riffin haha

Laney: we were five it was a fake wedding

Kim: you guys took it like it was a real wedding

Carrie: you even got my sister as a priest who idea was that to have a little wedding

Corey: it was my idea

Carrie: THAT'S A STUPID IDEA I EVER SAW OR HEARD

Corey: you are just jelly that I didn't fake marry you *bop tip of nose*

Carrie: -blush-

Laney: -growl- only Corey does that to me

Carrie: well I guess you ain't special anymore

Laney: ERRRRRRRRR

Laney try's to tackle Carrie but Corey was grabbing

Corey: Laney it didn't mean anything I now know only to bop your nose

(Hugs really tight)

Laney: umm c-core y-you are squishing me

Corey: sorry lanes you are just so huggable

Amber: those two make a cute couple

Carrie: errrrrr

Mina: Omg guess what everybody

Everyone: what

Mina: me and nick Mallory are dating

Trina: WHATTTTTT

Mina: why is Trina tie up

Nightmarelover13: oh well I hit her with a pan cause she was going all crazy she was awake and she was angry so I hit her again then I tie her up sorry Mrs Riffin

Mina: (whisper) thanks nightmarelover13 she was getting me annoy

Trina: mom she tied me up

Mrs Riffin: (yelled from downstairs)then umm you should um untie her

*Nightmarelover13 untie Trina *

Trina: MINA I WANT YOU TO BRAKE UP WITH HUNKY NICK MALLORY NOW

Amber: why can't you let this girl be happy you are acting like a *bleep*

Everyone: ^o^

Nightmarelover13: hahahahaha amber you had to use that didn't you again sorry mommy if amber said this

Trina: you- are- ughhhh your lucky my mom not here

*Trina walks upstairs to her room*

Mina: thanks amber

Amber: no *problem

Lenny: can we go back to answering more questions

Ok here we got one

Do you guys need help with that? cause i think i know how to fix it.

Corey: it's ok we fix it now

What kind of music do you guys and gals listen to?

Carrie: Justin bieber (A/N: I do Not like justin gayber)

Lenny: Nicky Minija(A/N: also dislike I do not know how to spell her last name)

Kim:Beethoven classic music

Kin:no way me too I love Beethoven music

Corey: Laney singing she's sings beautiful as she seem-er I mean she sings awesome as she seem awesome

Laney: Tupac

Carrie,Lenny,kin,Kim,:Tupac!

Laney: what guys he's was like the best rapper he sang the truth not like little Wayne and Nicky Minija

Corey: I have heard his song he rap better than lil Wayne

Carrie: no one better than lil W-

Laney: (smack carrie face) shut up

Carrie: ouch ( rubs cheek)

(A/N: rest in peace tupac keep rapping in heaven)

And do any of you guys watch anime? And if you do what one is your favorite to

watch? so i'm kinda an anime freak

Everyone: sorry but no

Corey: I watch cartoons instead

Laney: you still watch cartoons

Corey: what no who said that I'm third teen years old to old for cartoons

Laney: it's ok core that why I like you-err (close mouth)

Corey: what did you just said

Laney: nothing nothing

Kin: you just said you like Corey

Lenny: I heard her said that too

Kim: yeah I heard her too what about you carri- where is she

Lenny: I think she left

Kim: haha she's-

Kin:jelly

Corey: Laney do you like me and the truth :D

Laney: umm umm I need to go outside

(Runs outside)

Corey: does she like me :D

Kin: probably

Corey: YES - er I mean oh

Lenny: someone desperate

Corey: no I'm not

Nightmarelover13: well Laney is outside will she admit that she like Corey

Corey: So SHE DOES LIKE ME :D

Nightmarelover13: (push Corey away) thanks for coming *close garage door


	7. Chapter 7

Corey: we are back but Laney still outside :(

Kim: let's just answers some question-

Carrie walks in the garage

Lenny: where were you at

Carrie: I got a text from cousin that's she gave birth and she gave birth to two babies a boy and a girl

*show pictures *

Kim: Awww they cute

Lenny: they're twins that cute

Kin: they look adorable

Corey: they are cute what's their name

Carrie: Nancy and andy

*kon and konnie walk in the garage *

Kon: hey guys don't we have some question to answers

Everyone: oh yeah

Musical skater:I kinda feel bad for Carrie a little bit or is it just my guilty conscience

for beating her up? - shrugs - Well anyway. - this parts only for laney - Just *walks outside and sit next to laney*

ask him out i'm 100% sure he likes you back. It's obvious he likes you even. -

Laney: REALLY er I mean are you sure

Musical skater:I'm sure

*both walk back inside *

Musical skater:okay people are good now - Also The messed up Lady Gaga (Nicky Minja) and the

gay Canadian (Justin Bieber) can screw them self's on a flag pole for all i care.

Nightmarelover13: haha your cool

Corey: ok next- LANEY YOUR BACK

Laney: core I was just outside

Corey: I know I just miss yo-

Kon: ok let's just answers questions

Wow...I feel really bad for Carrie and Trina in this chapter. Trina likes

someone and her best friend went out with him.

Carrie likes someone though

everyone is bullying her, hurting her, messing with her feelings, and pretty

much making her miserable. I don't blame her for leaving I wouldn't put up

with it either.

I feel bad for both so I shall hug both. *hugs Carrie and

Trina* I'm a friend don't worry. I know everyone seems to be a bully right now

but hey I'm not judging you. (I treat everything real it's not even funny

anymore! XD)

Carrie: first of all I'm not hurt my friends joke around that's how we play second of all I don't like Corey alot I only have a tinny tinny crush and-

Lenny: yes only tiny crush

Carrie: what

Lenny: nothing lets go with the questions

Anyways on with the questions!

Blaze and Amber all we need now is Brewer! XD

Trina can we see Katrina? I really like her so may we speak with Katrina for a

bit?

Trina: ugh don't call me Katrina ugh

Katrina: hi guys hey little brother

*hugs corey*

Katrina: I'm not really hurt I'm happy that my Bestie is with nick they belong together hehehe

Trina: ugh there I hate Katrina

Carrie you really need another hug so I'll give you another one. *hugs Carrie*

Carrie: ok weirdo

Corey, Laney you two were so cute! X3

*laney:-blush-

Corey: yeah- ER I mean hahah funny joke

Laney:it wasn't a joke

Corey: shhh lanes be quiet -put arm around Laney-

Who likes cute animals? Come on you know you do.

Laney: I love tigers ehhh

Corey: EHHHH DOLPHINS ARE SO CUTE - I mean Dolphins are alright

Kin: are serious

Kon: dude you are thirdteen and you still scream like a little girl

Kim: Dolphins really

Lenny: NO DOLPHINS AREN'T CUTE THEY ARE RAPIST

Carrie: *whisper to the screen* a dolphins rape him he's scare

Of dolphins

Lenny: SHUT UP OVER 20 people HAVE BEEN RAPE BY DOLPHINS

Carrie: you mean 21 because you been rape by a dolphin

Lenny: SHHH CARR STOP TALKING

Sup guys now I have to say I like the newmens well really I just like Carrie

Newmans expect carrie: HEY!

but anyways I'm gonna help you out Carrie, I dare Corey to kiss Carrie on the

lips for a 30 second. And Carrie if someone try's to hurt you just call me

Laney: grrrr kon tie me down into a chair grrrrrrr

Kon: ok -ties laney-

Corey: eh it's just a kiss

Carrie: ugh whatever

*carrie and Corey lean in but someone stop them*

Lenny: WAIT CARRIE DON'T KISS HIM

Carrie: and why not

Lenny: BECAUSE- BECAUSE THAT'S GOING TO BE YOUR FIRST KISS

Carrie:So

Lenny: I WANT TO BE YOUR FIRST KISS

Carrie: What did-

*lenny kiss carrie *

Lenny: I'm sorry

*runs out the door*

Carrie: what just happen

Corey: I don't know but there your kiss Lenny kiss you instead of me so we no need to kiss

*Laney rips rope*

Laney: carrie go after him

Carrie: why

Laney: he need you right now

Carrie: I-I d-don't k-know

Laney: forget it I'll go

*laney runs after lenny*

Carrie: Kim or Kin what just happen

Kim&kin: why ask us

Carrie: cause both of you guys are smart

Kim&kin: yes we are

Kim: it seem like Lenny likes you and he was getting jealous that you an Corey were about to kiss

Kin: so he kiss you so he can be your first kiss and his first kiss he got scared of your reaction so he ran off

Carrie:what the *bleep*

Amber: OMG THIS IS WERID BUT ITS OBVIOUS THAT LENNY LIKE YOU CARRIE YOU SHOULD LIKE TOTALLY TALK TO HIM

Carrie: I know but is it WERID that I Actaully like the kiss

Kin: not at all you probably like him

Kim: ohhhh

Kim&konnie: CARRIE AND LENNY SITTING IN THE TREE

Kon&kin&corey: K-I-S-S-I-N-G

Mina:FIRST COME LOVE THEN COME MARRIAGE AND A PUPPY IN THE BABY CARRIAGE

Because I'm not letting you have kids

Carrie-smiles- -blush-

-with Laney and Lenny at the park bench-

Laney: come on Lenny lets go back

Lenny: what's the whole point the girl I ever love probably hates me Now

Laney: Lenny she doesn't hate you

Hey you'll never know she might like you

Lenny: she likes Corey

Laney: she said she has a tiny tiny tiny crush on him your kiss could change that crush to you

Lenny: haha funny joke she's hate me she will hate me and kick me out the band

Laney: come Lenny she's your best friend

Lenny: which is not anymore she hates me

Laney:look when I was 8I Told Corey I like him

Lenny: and he like you back

Laney: no actually he made gagging noise and pretend to barf but as you see we are still best friend

Lenny: wow that must of took a lot of guts

Laney: yeah it did but what you did that took more then a lot of guts

Lenny: ha thanks Laney

Laney: come on let's go back

*laney and Lenny walks back in the garage*

Carrie: Lenny I need to talk to you-

Lenny: before you say anything I want just want to say I like you ever since I lays eyes on you I actually love you more then anything I think you deserve someone better then Corey

Corey: hey! :(

Laney: shh core

Lenny: no offense Corey I love you Carrie Beff I love you, I love you so much I would scream so everyone in the world would know that I LOVE CARRIE BEFF and I always wanted to do this *kiss Carrie lips*

*lenny walks off*

Carrie: *grabs Lenny Arms pull in her face* Lenny you are my best friend the only person I can trust I can't explain * kiss Lenny*

Lenny: so you like me you LIKE ME YES YEAH wait so we are like bf and gf

Carrie: Yes Lenny penny

Lenny: ok Carrie berry

Nightmarelover13: awww so cute

Amber: OMFG I GOT TO TWEET THIS AND INSTAGRAM THIS *BLEEP* smile Carrie and Lenny

* take picture and post it*

Amber: OMG I GOT OVER 200 LIKES

Lenny: (whisper to Lenny) thanks Laney

Laney: no prob

Corey:so Laney you help them

Laney: yup

Corey:you did good you deserve a reward - kiss cheek-

Laney: EHHHH- I mean ok thanks

Corey: nah that's the wrong reward

-kiss lips-

Laney: EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

EHHHHH -faints-

Corey: that's why I love her

Kon: dude did you just hear what you just said

Corey: you didn't let me finish that's why I love Hershey

Kin: sure dude your in love with Laney

Everyone:COREY AND LANEY SITTIING IN THE TREE

Corey: K-I-S-S-I-N-G

Kin: you like Laney so much you even singing that your kissing her

Corey: whatever

Nightmarelover13:awww those two lover well good bye- *corey push nightmarelover13*

Corey: good bye fol- (amber push Corey)

Amber: OMG I ALWAYS WATED TO DO THIS GOOD BYE FOLKS *close garage door*


End file.
